


Bracing the Storm

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Pre-Relationship, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Hinoka isn't used to snow and freezing winds. Luckily, Camilla is there to offer warmth.





	Bracing the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I managed to write the first ficlet and it's almost 11pm, so I'm really on time. Anyway, these fics will be set during various Fire Emblem games, featuring several pairings and friendships

When she had agreed to join Corrin's army, she had not planned on being stuck somewhere in the snow. Hinoka was prepared for battle all the time, but she was not prepared for this cold. She sighed, tried to warm herself with some exercises and retreated back into the small cave as soon as the sharp winds hit her again. 

“You could've told me. I would've brought a coat for you.”

Hinoka shook her head. “I'm fine,” she replied, turning away from Camilla. Of course, she was the only one having trouble with this mission. It had started so well and then someone had trapped them in a blizzard. She wanted to go back to Hoshido or at least the Astral Plane. 

“You're shivering, dear.” Did Camilla actually sound worried?

“Why do you care?” Hinoka was mumbling but she was pretty sure Camilla heard her. She knew she was being irrational, they were allies after all. 

“Corrin cares for you, so you can't be that bad. And you're cute.”

“What?” She spun around, blushing, momentarily forgetting about the cold. “Uhm ...”

Camilla chuckled. “Has no one ever told you? Such a shame. You deserve to be complimented.”

“I ...” Hinoka took a deep breath, mostly to buy time because she didn't know how to react. Was Camilla always like this? They hadn't spent much time together and while she was certain that the other princess was beautiful, she wasn't sure if she was also honest. This could just be mockery.

“Don't give me that look.” The cave was too dark to see much but Camilla appeared to be pouting. “I mean it, dear. Your skills in battle are most impressive but you seem a little lost during your free time.”

“I … how do you know?”

“I keep an eye on people. Am I right?”

“I suppose.” Hinoka sighed. She had tried to keep things to herself but apparently, she hadn't been that successful. 

“If you would accept my help, I would gladly be of assistance.”

Hinoka stared at her. She was still confused and freezing but Camilla's smile was too open and honest to not trust her. “Okay,” she agreed with a slight nod. “How?”

“We could start with you coming over. You're cold, cuddling would help.”

That was not what she had expected. But she wasn't going to back out now and besides, cuddling with someone like Camilla didn't sound too bad. So Hinoka walked over, sat down and jerked back. “Your armour!”, she complained, causing Camilla to chuckle again.

“Sorry. Shall I take it off?”

All she managed was a nod. Part of her imagined Camilla taking off more than just the cold metal plates but she hastily pushed that thoughts aside. She would maybe recall them once she was alone in her own room. 

“Try to relax, dear.” Hinoka sighed as Camilla's arms were wrapped around her. She wasn't sure she had cuddled with anyone since she had been a child, but it felt nice and she slowly calmed down as she felt the warmth return to her body. That blizzard was still awful and she wanted to get home but it was easier to deal with the situation now. 

“Would you, uh, would you train with me once we're back?”

“Of course, dear.” Camilla shifted a little and Hinoka felt long hair brush her neck and face. She leaned back, trying to find a comfortable position that wasn't too awkward. “But I will also have tea with you, find out what you like. Don't overexercise yourself.”

“All right.”


End file.
